


Single Human Jedi Seeks Life Partner

by atamascolily



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Awkward Dates, Biscuit Baron, Chatlogs, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Luke Skywalker's messed up love life, Multi, popular media in a galaxy far far away, surprisingly canon compliant despite being AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/atamascolily
Summary: Luke Skywalker enlists expert slicer Ghent to help him find his perfect match on the HoloNet. The first five dates don't go so well, but the sixth is actually pretty good.





	Single Human Jedi Seeks Life Partner

_"Single human Jedi seeks life partner for adventure, romance, and restoration of ancient religious order with strong political ties to New Republic government. Ideal match is a human or humanoid female approximately 25-40 standard years who is strong, competent, calm, confident in a crisis, and unafraid to speak her mind and take charge when necessary. Excellent sense of humor a must. Sensitivity to or knowledge of the Force a definite plus. No Imperial sympathizers, please."_

Luke Skywalker frowned as he considered his HoloNet profile. "Is this really going to work?" he asked the young man leaning back in his chair with his feet up on his console. 

Ghent straightened so that strands of his unbound hair--a brilliant shade of aquamarine--were no longer brushing the floor. "Statistically, yes," he said, pushing himself up on his fingertips. "Millions of beings find love on the HoloNet every day. I don't see why you can't be one of them." 

"It feels so... unnatural," Luke said, reading over what he had written on his datapad. "Even if you're the only one who will see this, I still wish I could meet someone in a more organic fashion. The way Han met Leia, for instance." 

Ghent shrugged. "It's a big galaxy. A HoloNet profile search will help you narrow down the possibilities, meet people you never would have met otherwise. I just need you to summarize what you're looking for so I know how to program the algorithm to give you a perfect match." 

Despite being a famous war hero since the tender age of nineteen, with hundreds if not thousands of holos bearing his name, Luke's love life had always been depressingly lackluster. None of the girls he'd grown up with on Tatooine had ever paid him much attention, and his crush on the Princess Leia Organa had kept him from flings during his early years with the Rebellion. After Hoth, he'd been too busy with his Jedi training and recovery from the Cloud City ordeal to consider romance. In the aftermath of the trauma on Bespin, he'd felt too distant and isolated as a Jedi to pursue a relationship, and post Endor, there had been too much to do to get the fledgling New Republic on its feet to worry about his personal life.

But with the Thrawn crisis averted, peace and prosperity had returned to the galaxy, and Luke had the opportunity to re-evaluate his personal life. Unfortunately, his overwhelming popularity as a public figure was a double edged sword that complicated the dating process immensely.

Frustrated, Luke had sought out Ghent--formerly the top slicer for Talon Karrde's smuggling empire, now the newly appointed Crypt Chief of the New Republic Intelligence--for discreet help with HoloNet dating. Ghent, who never passed up a challenge, had agreed to slice into the HoloNet's dating profile archive and sift through the vast quantities of data to yield potential matches for Luke in lieu of posting a public profile. With that information, Luke could reach out to those women to see if they were interested in making contact, and take it from there. 

"Look, don't overthink this. Just send me what you've filled out thus far, and I'll put it in my program and see what comes up," Ghent continued, as Luke forced himself back to the present. 

"All right," said Luke, wondering if he would regret this later. He hit a few keys on the data pad and the screen went blank. "Sending now." 

Ghent removed his feet from the console and sat all the way up, tapping his fingers impatiently against the side of his chair as he waited. "Okay, got it," he said after a moment and began typing furiously. "Now to make sure the algorithm knows where to find it--" There was a ping. "Hey, a match already. That was fast. Let me pull it up for you." 

The holo display next to the console whined and fritzed for a moment before the miniature figure of a tall, dark-skinned woman with long curly black hair and brown eyes appeared, staring at the viewer with bold, confident self-assurance. 

Luke's face went white with shock. 

"What's wrong?" Ghent asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost--" 

"That's Nakari Kelen," Luke managed. "I met her on a mission after the Battle of Yavin, and we hit it off--" 

"Great! So what's the problem?" Ghent asked. "She an ex-girlfriend or something?" 

"She died on Omereth in an explosion when we were on a mission together," Luke said quietly. "Right in front of me." 

"Oh," Ghent said, momentarily discomfited by Luke's reaction. "Sorry about that." With a clatter of keystrokes, the image disappeared. "I forgot to tell the algorithm not to include old profiles like that. But it bodes well if the two of you were compatible--" 

"I don't know," Luke said flatly. "We never really had a chance to find out. But I liked her. I liked her a lot." 

"Okay," Ghent said cheerfully, turning back to the console. "Let's try this again." There was a moment of silence, followed shortly thereafter by another ping, and the holo display lit up again as another figure appeared. 

This woman was fair-skinned, dressed in a draping skirt and shawl the same shade as the long brown hair that trailed down her back, a slight smile on her face as she gazed up towards the recorder. display. Luke couldn't help but notice that one of her eyes was grey and the other was green--nor did he miss the intense intelligence and empathy that she radiated, even in a still image. 

"Who is she?" he asked, when he finally managed to collect himself. 

"Gaeriel Captison," Ghent said, reading off his screen. "'Gaeri' to her friends. Daughter of an old political family on the planet Bakura in the Outer Rim, educated on Coruscant, currently a senator in the planetary government. Her hobbies include computer programming and shooting targets on the blaster range."

 _She reminds me of Leia,_ Luke thought. Was that good? He wasn't sure. Leia was one of the best people he knew, so probably it wasn't a bad thing... 

"You want to send her a message?" Ghent asked, cutting into Luke's thoughts. 

Luke smiled. Maybe there was something to this HoloNet dating business after all. "Yes." 

***

[SlicerKidAlpha]: hey, Luke, how it's going?  
[LS56733]: Ghent! Is that you? How'd you get in... oh, never mind.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: don't worry, this is a very secure communication.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: i'm using all my special encrypts. ;)  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: just wanted to check in about our little project  
[LS56733]: Surprisingly well, under the circumstances  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: so you and Gaeriel Captison hit it off?  
[LS56733]: I wouldn't go that far  
[LS56733]: We had dinner together  
[LS56733]: Gaeriel Captison is an adherent of the Cosmic Balance.  
[LS56733]: She believes very strongly that the Jedi are power-mongering abominations.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: oh. awkward.  
[LS56733]: Please. 'Awkward' was putting it mildly.  
[LS56733]: That said, we had a surprising amount of chemistry in spite of her objections to my very existence  
[LS56733]: The namana fruit nectar we had for dinner was divine.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: never heard of it  
[LS56733]: A Bakuran delicacy.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: neato.  
[LS56733]: The only problem was that the local governor - a staunch Imperial loyalist - had parasitic Olabrian trichoid larvae inserted into our food.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: i don't know what those are, but that sounds unpleasant.  
[LS56733]: Trust me, you don't want to know the details  
LS56733]: I was able to fix it with the Force, but it was not fun for either of us  
[LS56733]: She let me kiss her good-night, but it was pretty clear things weren't going to work out.  
[LS56733]: Anyway, I think your algorithm needs some adjustments.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: good to know.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: give me a minute, i'll fix it so that won't happen again.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: okay, got it.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: you ready to try again?  
[LS56733]: Sure.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: according to the modified program, your best match is teneniel djo, a human female from the planet dathomir.  
[LS56733]: Never heard of it.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: me neither.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: i'm sending her file over now if you want to follow up.  
[LS56733]: Thanks, Ghent.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: let me know it goes! 

***

[LS56733]: Ghent, we need to talk.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: hey, luke, what's up?  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: how'd your date with teneniel go?  
[LS56733]: She introduced herself by shouting 'I am Teneniel Djo, a daughter of Allya, and you are my slave!'  
[LS56733]: Then she took me captive.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: bondage is a thing, right?  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: i thought you said you wanted a woman who would take charge  
[LS56733]: This wasn't exactly what I had in mind.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: it sounds like she liked you, though. ;)  
[LS56733]: She did. Enough for me to be her *second* husband.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: didn't you read the file i sent? it's normal for women there to have multiple husbands.  
[LS56733]: Somehow, I missed that part.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: you didn't specify monogamy in any of the materials you gave me.  
[LS56733]: Well, I hope you can update that.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: no problem.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: was that the only reason you two didn't hit it off?  
[LS56733]: Not exactly.  
[LS56733]: She's not used to treating men as equals.  
[LS56733]: I was less than enthused by her pet rancors.  
[LS56733]: We were also attacked by a gang of dark side users trying to kill us and had to band together to fight them off  
[LS56733]: That's when I decided it was time to head off-planet  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: wow  
[LS56733]: Still, the trip wasn't a total loss.  
[LS56733]: There's an ancient Jedi shipwreck on Dathomir.  
[LS56733]: I got lots of datacubes to study  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: oh, that's good.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: look, you just have to be patient.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: no one ever said holonet dating was foolproof.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: we just have to keep sifting until we find the right person for you  
[LS56733]: Fine. Who's next on the list?  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: funny you should ask  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: i did a search for women who specifically used the word 'jedi' in their profile  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: and i found one Callista Masana, who claims to be a jedi from the old republic!  
[LS56733]: Really.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: according to her profile image, she's about your age, but the birthday she gives places her in her mid-fifties.  
[LS56733]: So she's using an out of date picture?  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: i guess. either that or she made a mistake when she put her data in the system.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: lemme send you the file so you can see for yourself.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: her address is kinda wonky, too  
[LS56733]: Huh. I see what you mean. I didn't know there were any ships out there in the Moonflower Nebula.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: you gonna check it out?  
[LS56733]: Sure, why not? Worst thing that can happen is that she shoots me down from the sky.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: that's the spirit!! 

***

[LS56733]: Remind me to be careful what I wish for.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: she shot you down?  
[LS56733]: Yes. Literally, as it turns out.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: :(  
[LS56733]: It's okay, it was just a misunderstanding. But I hurt my leg pretty badly and I got a concussion in the crash.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: ouch!  
[LS56733]: Luckily, I've gotten pretty good at Force-healing by now  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: did she apologize at least?  
[LS56733]: Yes, profusely. And I figured out why there were such odd discrepancies in her profile.  
[LS56733]: She *is* a Jedi Knight. An honest-to-God Jedi Knight from the Old Republic. She died thirty years ago trying to take out the ship--another one of Palpatine's planet-destroying super-weapons--and her spirit lingered in the computer core to cripple it.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: far out!  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: so she really did look like her profile picture?  
[LS56733]: Yes.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: but she didn't have a body???  
[LS56733]: That was... less of a problem than you might think.  
[LS56733]: It turns out you don't need a body to have a good time.  
[LS56733]: She was everything I wanted in a woman.  
[LS56733]: And the feeling was... mutual.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: great! so that settles everything, right?  
[LS56733]: Not exactly. The ship overrode her commands and was about to go rogue on an unsuspecting planet full of innocents.  
[LS56733]: The only way to stop it was to destroy it entirely.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: no way! you couldn't port her out or make a copy or something?  
[LS56733]: She wouldn't let me. She was afraid the ship's computer would survive and keep coming back to kill us.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: that must have been one hell of a program. wish i could have seen it.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: why didn't you contact me?  
[LS56733]: I was in too much pain and there was a lot of stuff to blow up. And the computer was blocking all outside communications.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: i guess those are good reasons.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: still, tho  
[LS56733]: Anyway, she tricked me and I was stunned and launched into an escape pod just before the ship blew up.  
[LS56733]: She was afraid I would sabotage it in order to save her.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: were you going to?  
[LS56733]: I don't know. I loved her and I didn't want her to die.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: but you'd only just met.  
[LS56733]: I *still* didn't want her to die, Ghent.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: i'm sorry.  
[LS56733]: But she ended up not dying after all.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: wait, what? how?!  
[LS56733]: She possessed the body of one of my female students, who was suicidal after she ported her lover's spirit into a droid body using the Force and then got mad when he followed the programming she gave him  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: you can DO that with the force? hot damn. i had no idea.  
[LS56733]: I wouldn't recommend it.  
[LS56733]: Anyway, Callista survived, but she lost her Force powers in the process.  
[LS56733]: She felt like she'd lost her identity and purpose in life  
[LS56733]: So she ran away  
[LS56733]: I don't know how to find her  
[LS56733]: To be honest, I'm not sure she wants to be found.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: :(  
[LS56733]: My reaction exactly.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: well, the computer found another match if you want to look at it.  
[LS56733]: I do. I need to move on.  
[LS56733]: I've spent too much time moping already.  
[LS56733]: It's annoying my students.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: all right, take a look at this one.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: akanah norand pell.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: her husband died a few years ago, and she inherited his ship  
[LS56733]: what is that thing? it looks like a freakin' mud sloth  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: your guess is as good as mine.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: apparently, she's very fond of it.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: there's nothing in her profile about her talents, but her parents were hunted down by palpatine's inquisitors when she was a child and disappeared  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: they were fallanassi, a mostly female sect of force-users that specialized in illusions  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: so that's promising  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: you in?  
[LS56733]: All right. Send it to me. 

***

[LS56733]: Ghent, I don't know if I can keep doing this.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: why? what happened this time?  
LS56733]: She LIED to me. The whole time, she was lying.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: wait, what? i don't get it  
[LS56733]: When Akanah came to see me on Coruscant, she told me that her childhood teacher Nashira was my mother, and that she might be still alive  
[LS56733]: So, of course, we had to go look for her  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: interesting first date, but okay  
[LS56733]: Her ship really is a mud sloth. I've never flown in anything with such an awful hyperdrive before. So it took forever to get there and we... found ways to entertain ourselves  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: awesome!  
[LS56733]: Well, it was good at the time.  
[LS56733]: Less good in retrospect, given that she was LYING TO ME THE WHOLE TIME  
[LS56733]: We dropped into see her father, who had taken a massive overdose of Rokna blue and couldn't even remember he had a daughter  
[LS56733]: And then when we got to the secret Fallanassi hideout, none of the Fallanassi would talk to me because I wasn't one of them  
[LS56733]: Akanah was upset because she learned that her mother was the one who had betrayed them to the Inquisitors in the first place  
[LS56733]: And THEN Akanah revealed she'd lied to me about my mother's identity as a way to attract my attention.  
[LS56733]: Apparently, she was afraid to go back to the Fallanassi by herself.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: that's so stupid. why did she have to make up a story about it?  
[LS56733]: I wish I knew.  
[LS56733]: Anyway, after that, I had to call it off with her.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: trust, man. it's all about trust.  
[LS56733]: Exactly.  
[LS56733]: I am so sick of this, Ghent.  
[LS56733]: I don't know if I can handle another match right now.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: well, actually...  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: i was thinking about what you said at the beginning about wanting to meet someone organically  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: and i have to ask  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: have you thought about mara?  
[LS56733]: Huh?  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: i mean, she's smart and competent and likes to be in charge  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: and she's very beautiful  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: i've seen her do a bunch of weird shit when she thought i wasn't looking  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: that's the force, right?  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: and you guys keep going on missions together  
[LS56733]: We saved the galaxy a few times, but does that make us romantically compatible?  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: i don't think it hurts  
[LS56733]: She stopped trying to kill me, and we're friends now, but I'm not sure that means she's interested in going further.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: look  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: i know mara pretty well and she's not one for showing affection but i think she really likes you  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: don't tell her i said this but all of karrde's people were taking bets on how long it would take for the two of you to get together  
[LS56733]: Really.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: yep.  
[LS56733]: What did *you* bet?  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: nobody lets me bet with them anymore because i kept winning all the time  
[LS56733]: Did you cheat?  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: of course not! it's not my fault they suck at math  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: anyway  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: i think you should ask her  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: at least mara won't lie to you the way this last woman did.  
[LS56733]: You have a point.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: are you going to do it?  
[LS56733]: I'll think about it. 

***

"Of all the amazing places on this planet and we had to come _here_?" 

Luke leaned back into the pale blue plastic cushions in the kiosk at the back of the Biscuit Baron in Coruscant's midlevel Fivax sector. "I like it," he said mildly, ignoring his companion's ire. "The Bantha Breakfast Biscuits are pretty good and served all day, and the blue sauce is addictive. Plus, you don't have to dress up. I thought you said you were tired of fancy dinners?" 

"I still have _class_ , Skywalker," Mara growled, digging into the bag containing her Jolly Meal so forcefully that large volumes of breaded nerf tenders scattered across the table in every direction.

There was a kerfuffle at the airspeeder pick-up lane outside the window; Luke saw two human attendants in their iconic paper hats and collared short-sleeved shirts the same shade as his blue sauce arguing with a Rodian driver. The loudspeakers crackled and whined as the patrons behind him in line honked their airhorns and shouted curses in annoyance. 

"So why are you here?" he asked, turning back to his Breakfast Biscuit.

"Because you asked me to come. And I didn't know we would be eating _here_." 

Coming from Mara, that admission was a victory, so Luke decided to change the subject. "Look, there's a holocube in your Jolly Meal!" he said, pointing to a black metallic shape halfway out of the greasy paper bag. "I think it's supposed to be me." 

Mara choked and spat her artificially dyed sweetened water across the table at him--unintentionally, he was sure. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." 

She fished the cube out of the bag and held it up to the light. A miniature version of Luke - it was one of the official ceremonies following the Battle of Coruscant - waved to the crowd as dramatic music played, then went on loop as the holocube reset itself and repeated the display. 

Luke grinned. "It's part of their 'Heroes of the New Republic' campaign. I have ones of Han and Leia and Wedge at home." 

"You're welcome to it." She thrust the cube at him. "I don't need this crap."

Luke's retort slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Is that because you don't like me, or because you could have the real thing?" 

Mara stared at him. 

"Well," she said slowly. "Now that you mention it, Skywalker..." 

"FREEZE!" 

Luke looked over to see two heavily armed and masked humanoids aiming their blasters at the restaurant patrons while an undisguised Weequay raided the till. The two human employees, having abruptly made up their differences with the irate Rodian patron, had taken shelter behind the airspeeder even as its owner revved up the engine. 

"Oh, kriff, a robbery," Mara muttered. "I hate it when this happens." 

"Mara, we have to do something!" Luke whispered, aware that it was only a matter of time before the robbers noticed their presence. 

"No, we really don't," she said. "They're going to take the money and leave. Nobody's going to get hurt. It happens all the time--" 

One of the humanoids fired into the crowd. There was a squeal as an elderly Chadra-Fan crumpled to the ground "I MEANT IT!" shouted the robber. 

"Okay, maybe not this time," Mara corrected. "I hope that was the stun setting." 

"You ready?" Luke asked, stuffing the last of his Bantha Breakfast Biscuit into his mouth and reaching for his lightsaber. 

"At my signal," she said. "Three, two, one--" 

And on command, the two of them burst out of their kiosk and charged the gunmen as two glowing blades snapped into existence. 

Everything happened so fast it was almost comical. The two masked humanoids fired, only to have their bolts bounce away from their targets and detonate harmlessly in the ceiling. Before they or their Weequay buddy could react, they were down on the ground, their hands bound behind them. And then it was all over. 

Less amusing was explaining the situation to the local authorities, or the audulation of the crowd when their true identities were revealed. 

"So much for remaining incognito," Luke sighed.

"Not my idea, remember?" Mara reminded him. 

It was only after the grateful manager had shaken his hand for the hundredth time and offered him and his companion a lifetime supply of bantha breakfast biscuits that Luke realized that Mara had vanished. 

_She's never going to want to see me again after this...._ he realized, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. 

***

"I can't believe you wanted to see me after this," Luke said, giving his companion a hard look as he sucked on the flavor-changing ice pop he'd purchased from a Ithorian street vendor fifteen minutes earlier. 

Mara took a bite of her own ice pop--which had started out blood red before shifting to sky blue and was now a deep purple--staring absently into the distance towards the setting sun. In exchange for agreeing to meet with Luke again, he'd let her pick their meeting place: the backside of a massive cooling unit on the rooftop of the Imperial Palace, hidden from the prying eyes of the thousands of beings in the streaming air traffic lanes a hundred meters below. 

"After that debacle last week, I figured we needed a do-over," she said at last. "At least here we can stay out of trouble." 

"I don't know about that," Luke said. "Trouble seems to find me pretty easily." 

"I don't doubt it," Mara agreed. "But getting back to the question you raised last week before we were so rudely interrupted...." 

"Yes?" Luke tried and failed to keep the eagerness out of his voice. 

"It was a very interesting proposal. I'll have to consider it. You're fun to be around when you're not being a self-righteous stick-in-the-mud about the whole Jedi business. And we do make a pretty good team. So under the circumstances--" 

"Yes?" 

She set down her ice pop and fumbled through a pocket of her jacket, holding up the Biscuit Baron holocube of Luke in triumph. "Show me what the real thing is like," she purred, smirking at him. 

Luke's mouth went dry. "Well, you know, I'm still just a farmboy at heart," he said quietly. "But if you're willing--" 

"Do I have to _spell it out for you_ , Skywalker?" 

"--then so I am," Luke finished hastily, as Mara reached for him, knocking the icepop out of his hands to slowly melt on the floor. 

Fortunately, Luke was too preoccupied to care. 

***

[SlicerKidAlpha]: so how'd it go? ;)  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: did I win several hundred credits from Dankin?  
[LS56733]: Ghent, you little schemer.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: what? is it my fault he doesn't understand statistics?  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: look, don't ever tell mara this, okay?  
[LS56733]: Don't worry. I owe you one.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: excellent!  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: i probably should have mentioned this earlier, but the algorithm kept spitting out her name from the beginning  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: i just edited it out because i thought you'd say no.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: luke! luke! are you there? answer me!  
[LS56733]: ....  
[LS56733]: Don't ever change.  
[SlicerKidAlpha]: what?? what did I do??? 

FIN.


End file.
